


To Love The Devil

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Rey discovers an Imperial cruiser that crash lands on Jakku in the middle of a scavenging job, she curiously investigates the site for any survivors. She finds none other than Darth Maul. Having no clue who this exotic looking man is, she takes him in and nurses his extensive wounds. When the Sith Lord discovers that she is strong, but untrained in the Force, he sees this merely as an opportunity to pass on his knowledge to someone worthy. But what either of them didn't count on was that in training, another bond would form and develop between them.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maul's Pov...

The mission had been simple, and straightforward: a simple locating mission of finding the lost Naboo cruiser that had blasted past the Trade Federation's blockade over Naboo, and which carried Queen Amidala and the two Jedi Knights guarding her.

Tatooine. What a cesspool of criminals and slaves! But it made sense that it was a place that the trade federation would definitely not think to look for them.

He boarded his cruiser, and was able to locate the two Jedi Knights easily. One was a master, and the other his padawan, a talented fighter all around, and almost old enough to go for his trials to receive his knighthood from the Jedi council.

But the red Zabrak Sith Lord did not care about the two Jedi's. He cared about locating the ship and bringing the Queen of Naboo back kicking and screaming if need be, to his master Darth Sidious. Once she was in his master's custody, her wellbeing and condition was not his concern.

He took off from Coruscant and focused on the Force signatures of the two Jedi's. Maul grinned wolfishly. Well, if the woman wanted to travel under the radar, having Force sensitive guards guarding her was not the way to go. When he jumped into hyperspace to Tatooine, he began to notice that he was being pulled into a slip space rupture. He tried to fly out of it, but to no avail.

The force of the portal crushed his ship, and he closed his eyes, prepared to join with the Force in death, only he came out of it, to find himself spiraling to a desert planet in the outer rim. When he reached the inner atmosphere, he hit the eject button on his seat, and landed hard. He did not feel the desert sands catch his fall, as darkness consumed his awareness and he knew no more until he awoke in a strange place on a planet that was not Tatooine. But that was not the beginning of his problems, not by a long shot...


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's Pov...

The Imperial cruiser was in rough shape, and looked like a rathar had torn it completely in half, just to spill all of its contents. The tan girl with three buns in her hair crept to the site curiously, alert for any rival scavengers coming to steal her find. But there were none, thank the gods.

She picked through the parts and thought that these parts were at least thirty years old, but without Unkar Plutt to look them over, she couldn't be sure of their exact age. But the First Order's tech was certainly better than this. She pocketed it all. She was halfway to the inner part of the ship when she noticed blood, a lot of it, on the sands just three feet from the ship.

An uncomfortable dread settled over Rey as she saw that the blood belonged to a black cloaked man. He was tall, very tall, and when she rolled him over, saw that he was wearing black robes underneath the cloak, and was very broad through the shoulders, and seemed to have black tattoos all over his face, giving him a sinister appearance, but beyond that, he was....Rey blushed. Well, he was in an exotic, dark way, quite handsome.

A crown of short horns adorned his head, advertising that the injured man was a Zabrak from Dathomir. She looked at his belt, and saw that he had a lightsaber clipped to it. A Force user! But of what kind?

It was hard to tell, since sometimes, even Jedi's wore dark robes. She didn't want to think that he was like that Knight of Ren who arrived last night to destroy the next village over, and kill the old Force sensitive priest Lor San Tekka. But she couldn't exactly leave the man to die in this baking, hot sun, she was not heartless, after all, and Sith or not, he needed her help.

She gathered up her scavenged parts, and stored them in her cargo net on her speeder bike. She then came back for the man, and tried to pick him up. He was extremely heavy, so he must be more powerfully built than she once assumed. She managed to drag him little bit, by little bit to the speeder bike, and tied him on to the back.

It was nightfall by the time she got back to her AT-AT that she knew as home. She had no clue how the man crashed on Jakku, but it was no mystery that he was very injured, and she couldn't very well afford to take him to the hospital.

"No, Rey," She murmured aloud, "It's up to you."

She laid him up on her cot, and blushed when she realized that in order for her to treat her patient, she would have to undress him.

She tentatively began with his boots, then...everything else. He was tattooed everywhere, but there was not an ounce of fat on him. She took out her first aid kit, and began to clean and stitch up his wounds. All this time, she tried desperately not to think of his hard, perfectly toned muscles, nor the smoothness of his skin underneath her hands as she worked.

He had a broken right arm that she had to splint, four crushed ribs, several deep gashes in his legs that she had to disinfect and put bacta bandages on. But his face had remarkably, escaped injury, save for a small bump on the back of his head that had no doubt knocked him out. The bump looked like a mild concussion of some sort, and she knew that if he didn't wake up soon, he could die of starvation. She didn't know much about his culture, but she knew that they were a fierce, proud people who were tribal in nature.

She made dinner with some of her stored rations, and ate outside, so as not to disturb her guest. She got ready for bed, and made up another cot in the AT-AT. But it wasn't until the third day, that her patient finally woke up, and that was when the questions started...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's Pov...

Plutt had been most impressed with her finds, and demanded to know where her 'gold mine,' as he phrased it, was. Rey kept mum about it, and he scowled at that but gave her forty rations for her finds. Forty rations! It was an almost unheard of amount! She was jumping up and down for joy when she got home, but when she got home, she did not account for the fact that her exotic looking patient was awake, and idly levitating objects in her home using the Force.

They stared at one another, and Rey was fascinated with his golden yellow eyes; they gave him a sinister appearance, but they seemed to shine like gold as they studied her closely. Good gods, what was wrong with her?? He was only her patient, and guest, nothing more than that.

"Where am I?" He asked in a velvety smooth baritone voice. Rey felt herself going hot and cold all over from the sound.

"Jakku," She said lamely, "It's in the Outer Rim, and--"

"I know _where_ it is!" He snapped irritably. "But does the Trade Federation still hold sway in this backwater?"

Trade federation?! They went bankrupt when the Empire rose. "No, sir," She said, "The galaxy is ruled by the First Order, by Supreme Leader Snoke, and--"

"Not Emperor Palpatine?"

"What?" She looked at her patient, confused. "No. He's...well, he's _dead_. I'm sorry, but you should know all of this. You're either very misinformed, or have been living under a rock for the past thirty years. I don't know much, but rumors, honestly."

The man scowled. "You will tell me what I wish to know."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Rey shouted. "I don't _have_ to do shit. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead. So, why don't you ask me more politely? You're clearly well spoken enough to be capable of manners."

She expected the Zabrak to curse her out, but he murmured, "Impressive," And then louder so she could hear, "I see. Well, as it so happens I am a Force user, and can scan your mind for the details if you wish. It would save the question and answer session, and I would know more to be able to assess the situation better."

Rey didn't think it was an altogether good idea to have a stranger in her head, but what choice did she have, really? She set down her bagged rations and sat down on the cot next to him. The man extended a hand, and she felt small needles inside of her head. He closed his eyes, and the pain became like a headache as he dug further into her life.

When he got bored of pouring over the same information she felt the mental needles retract, and he put his large hand down. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Thirty years," He mused, and then said apropos to nothing, "A dark side user was on your planet recently."

"Yes," Rey said, "The Supreme Leader's Commander. A deadly Knight of Ren named Kylo Ren. He never shows his face in battle, but I know that the elder in the village beyond this one, supposedly had information leading to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He must have believed the stories if he was all the way out here in the outer rim. Anyway, he is dead, cut in half by this Sith warrior, and he ordered his stormtroopers to murder all the innocent people there."

The Zabrak sighed and shook his head. "It wouldn't be a question of whether or not he personally believed the reports. If he was here, it was because the old man had vital information he neglected to share, and this Sith was ordered to get it by any means necessary. The village being wiped out was to remove any collateral damage in the conflict."

Rey's eyes widened. "But...but that's cruel! Those people did nothing to deserve death. He's...a monster."

For the first time, the man cracked a faint smile. "And I am not, girl? I assure you that I have done far worse."

"You...somehow, I believe that," Rey said. "Well, I better get to washing your robes since nothing of mine will fit you. By the way, I'm Rey."

"That's a boys name."

Rey put her hands on her hips, scowling. "It's short for Reyna. What's _your_ name?"

"Maul."

"Well, I had better get these clean. I will be right back."

She gathered up the clothes and washed them as best as she could. When they were clean, she hanged them on the clothes line to dry, and decided to grab two towels. She went back into the AT-AT and nearly fainted when she saw Maul walking around her home, apparently not caring that he was naked.

She cleared her throat, and tried like hell not to blush, but the image of his perfect naked body as he turned to face her was seared into her brain.

Did she think that he was good looking before? No, he was gorgeous naked, like he was sculpted rather than made.

"I...I...um, brought you a t-towel to you know, cover up with," She kept her eyes trained on the ground as she handed him his towel. "Until your clothes are dry, I mean."

Maul lifted an eyebrow, or would, if he had body hair, he apparently had none. "May I ask why I fluster you so? Or are all human females as shy of nudity as you?"

 _Only when they find a sexy man in their home who they have no right whatsoever to find attractive! "_ Its...Its well, I...I have never seen a naked man like you before," She said truthfully.

She had had two previous boyfriends before, but never went all the way with them beyond a blow job and some light making out. She had thought their bodies were nice, but gods...wow, here was a _man_.

She blushed when he looked her over, and nodded. "You did not answer the second question."

"Um..."

He approached her without putting on the towel, and tilted her chin to look into his eyes. They were inches apart now, and he radiated power this close, but there was a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before, and it both excited and scared her at the same time.

"Answer the question, Rey."

"You're..." She nervously licked her lips, "You're very, well, attractive. Like, in the darkest, most exotic way possible."

She felt some energy unravel the elastic bands in her hair, and he ran a hand along her cheek, and he traced his thumb along her moistened lips. "What are you doing? We...we just met."

"We have. But there is no emotion to this," Maul explained, as if discussing the weather. "But you want me, and I have been without a female for a long time. Why do you shy away from this?"

Rey drew away from him, and he followed her, stalking her like a cat across the small room until her legs hit the back of the cot, and made her fall backwards.

Maul frowned, and said more sternly, "I will not ask you second time."

"I...I'm a virgin."

"Ah. And Force sensitive, although it is untamed inside of you," Maul said, parting her thighs with his knee. "Yes. It must explain why I suddenly find myself drawn to you."

Rey tried to get up, but he was so strong, and he was undressing her and the lust in his eyes was unmistakable as he began to lick up her legs, and it somewhat tickled, but when he began licking and sucking on her labia and circling her clit with his tongue she lost all resistance against his skillful mouth.

"Oh...Ohh...oh, my... _fuck_ ," She breathed, when he dipped two of his fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out of her fast and hard.

She jerked her hips involuntarily as he got her more and more wet. Soon, she was gushing wet, and not long after she felt mind blowing pleasure as she rode out her first real orgasm. 

She thought that would be the end of it, but Maul continued his assaults on her body with his mouth as he played with erogenous zones she didn't know she had as he then finally crashed his lips on to hers when she felt his cock enter her.

She gasped against the sudden pain, granting his tongue entrance to kiss her deeply as he thrust in and out of her. She jerked her hips as his thrusts began to feel more pleasurable, and then when he began to pound in and out of her she began to cry from how good he felt inside.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her fast and deep, and clawed at his back when it felt too much. It was when he thrust deep that she felt herself explode around him, and he soon followed, nearly weeping from the pleasure.

She felt him release deep inside of her, and she stroked his cheek as her mouth sought his. He kissed her tenderly then, and some weird connection seemed to click between them, because his eyes widened as he rolled off of her and sat up, putting his head in his hands. He stood up, and wrapped his towel around his hips, covering his perfect firm ass.

He walked out of the AT-AT, murmuring something she couldn't make out. She wanted to follow him, but knew he wouldn't like it, so he left her alone, cradling his injured arm, which he was able to not use while giving her her first time with a man. He didn't return until late that night, but when he did, he brought back more supplies from his downed ship, and more credits than she knew what to do with in a lifetime...


	4. Chapter 4

Maul's Pov...

He wanted to curse himself for not sensing the Force within the girl who saved his life. It had drawn him to her, made him take her virtue, but as soon as he felt something deeper begin to form, he should have stopped with his antics.

He had no business, none whatsoever to begin the process of making this woman his mate. Sex was one thing, that held no complications, but if he touched her like that again, a Force bond could form between them, and he would be mated to her for life.

He had to get back to his own time, and complete his mission. He had no time to pursue a female, as beautiful as she was, but had no idea how much. The way her body responded easily to his ministrations, and how she never complained once about how rough he knew he was being.

Most females found him to be intimidating, scary, or demonic looking. She was a bit on the thin side, bordering on emaciation, but training would fix that. Indeed, she was thin as a woman of his own people would be, but even they had complained of his antics. No, Rey fit him just perfectly, which was weird. He didn't like it, not one bit.

No, he had to just train her and leave it at that; there could be nothing further between them. He showered in the open shower outside, and just let the cold water soothe and calm his body down. When he was certain that he wasn't going to jump the poor girl's bones any more, he took his dry robes and put on the pants. He headed back inside, and she had ration bread made, and some odd broth made to dip it in. Gross.

She handed him a bowl, and sat Indian style across from him. He found the food bland and tasteless but he ate. "Can we talk about what just happened?" She asked.

"No," He said curtly, focusing on his food. "There is nothing to talk about. I mated with you, you liked it, end of story. What else is there to say?"

Rey sighed with exasperation and finished her meal. "How about that you liked it too?"

"I didn't say I was displeased."

"Okay, so what was that about?" She finally snapped.

He met her eyes, trying to intimidate her. He saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, but she would not back down. _Of course, the first exquisitely pur female you have had in months, and she is one of the rare few to not be afraid of your appearance. Great._

"How much do you know about the Force, Rey?" He asked curiously. "Beyond the rumors, and legends, I speak of, not what the ignorant say."

Rey drank from her water canteen and wiped her mouth with her hand. "Um, that it's a power Jedi's have to fight others like themselves who are like you. Beyond that, I don't know."

He finished his meal, and used the Force to make the canteen travel to his hand. He sipped, and wiped his hand before explaining. "The Force is in all living things, and it is what binds and creates the very fabric of the universe. All living beings possess some level of midichloreans inside of them, organisms within cells themselves.

"Well, certain beings, and humans are born with more than a token amount, and we call that being or person strong with the Force, or Force sensitive. We can sense it when others possess it. Especially, those who are not aware of it themselves. Your Force signature, for example, is wild, and untamed. If a Jedi hasn't sensed you, or a Sith as well, it's only a matter of time before they will."

"And which are you? The village elder that Kylo Ren killed said the Jedi's don't do..." She blushed. "Umm, what we did."

Maul snorted. "Because Jedi's fear that attachments are a path to the darkside. Now then, I am offering to train you, and that is all we will be, master and apprentice. Do you understand?"

Rey nodded her head. "Yes...um, master."

Master, he liked the sound of that. Alynne above, what the hell was wrong with him?! "Good," He said brusquely, "We will begin at dawn. No exceptions."

He waited until the girl was asleep, and got dressed. He had spare robes on his ship, but if it was destroyed in the crash, he would have to find fabric to make new robes. It wouldn't be the first time. He focused on healing his injuries with the Force, and hated that he wouldn't be able to spar while he healed up, but he could teach the deep meditations in the mean time. Smiling a rare smile, Darth Maul slept until dawn. The nightmares were under the surface, and so was his past, as dead as dreams were by the light of day...


	5. Chapter 5

Rey's Pov...

She felt a sharp rap on her side, and realized that Maul was standing above her with her staff in his hands. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Follow," Was all Maul said, and he did not wait for her to follow him into the predawn desert.

He took off his cloak, and sat down on it. She sat across from him, and Maul said, "Now, until I heal from these injuries, you will learn your forms after meditation, which will be every morning. Afternoons will be spent in exercise, and evenings will be free. You have questions, I trust."

"I need to scavenge parts--"

"No, you will not live that way any longer, my apprentice," Maul ordered. "No buts. Now, close your eyes, and reach out with your feelings. Let the Force guide you."

Rey closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She tried reaching with her feelings, and then scowled, "Master, nothing is happening."

"Focus on a _feeling_ , be it anger, passion, loneliness, and channel it into your awareness around you and within you. Deeper now," Maul explained in his quiet, cold voice. "Again."

Rey concentrated and focused on how the breeze in the air felt, the way she felt joy last night, and turned it within. She began to catch glimpses of white armored guys chasing her in a woods, two Sith Lords dueling...over her. A droid with information vital to the Resistance. With a shock, she opened her eyes, and Maul nodded.

He stood and unclipped his lightsaber. Two red lasers came out from both ends. "Now, I will demonstrate the posture you will take using these forms."

He did a few simple movements, and then he adjusted her stance as she held her walking staff as he held his lightsaber. She tried the movements, but only succeeded in burning herself as she tried to whirl it like her walking staff. Maul didnt bother to correct her, the only thing he kept was repeating was "Again."

It was midday by the time her arms got tired from trying not to singe herself with the lasers.

Maul watched her avidly, and then he finally said, "Sit. I don't expect you to get up to my level quickly, but I want you to develop the skills necessary to defend yourself against an enemy Force user. They will not care if you are weary or near death. The only thing that matters is survival: your own."

He went through the same forms fluidly and with ridiculous cat-like grace. "Once I heal up, I will demonstrate harder forms, and you can see it in action."

Rey groaned as they went through several exercises that tested her endurance, strength, and dexterity. By the end of the day, she was so sore and bruised up from their sparring sessions that she could barely move by the time she reached her cot. She had thought that this was the last bit of torture that Maul had planned, but she had no idea what the meaning of the word was until he really began training, and by the end of two months, she began to hate his methods, and him for putting her through all of this to begin with....


	6. Chapter 6

Rey's Pov...

Four Months Later...

By the end of the month, Maul was able to demonstrate his more acrobatic fighting forms, and Rey was nothing short of amazed. She had no clue how he did some of the things he did, or explained why he did them, he just wanted her to follow his example.

She did, and noticed that she was starting to get more lean muscle on her frame, and she had no clue how they were getting tons of rations and supplies, but with a steady healthy diet, exercise, and a strict training regimen, she hardly recognized herself in the mirror.

She had filled out, her cheeks looked less hollow, her breasts firmed up, and she just looked great overall, but the one thing she missed were her freckles, and she was becoming paler as well from spending less and less time in the sun. Her brown hair flowed to her shoulder blades now, and sometimes, just sometimes, she would catch glimpses of a smoldering glance in his golden red eyes, but it was fleeting, gone as soon as he caught her looking.

But there was something else, and she didn't know if it was because they were training closely, or that they sometimes touched memories in their meditation sessions, but it was an almost solid feeling of a bond forming between them. For example, she was beginning to pick up on her teacher's hidden emotions, and while before, she would get aggravated by his sphinx-like responses to her questions, or long quiet lapses of silence, she could tell it was due to his need for solitude.

A darkness was about to come to Jakku soon, she could feel it, and it had everything to do with the resistance.

She mentioned it to Darth Maul, and he nodded his head, and said, "I know, apprentice. I have known it for some time, and it means that you will be pulled into more of my world than you had planned."

They were passing back and forth the water canteen, and Rey said, "Master, does this have something to do with your original mission? Finding the lost Naboo Queen?"

"No. But it does mean that we both have to be prepared for what comes our way," Maul said, with his usual bluntness and inscrutable expression on his face.

She groaned inwardly at his hidden meaning, and tried not to let her displeasure show itself on her face. "Get some sleep, Rey. We have a long day ahead of us."

Rey had no idea why, but after hearing her name fall from his lips for the first time in months, caused her heart to flutter. She got ready for bed after dinner, and then late at night, heard him leave the AT-AT. He sometimes did that, but curiosity got the better of her tonight, and she crept along in the stealthy way he taught her. She had a feeling that he was allowing her to follow him, but kept walking anyway all the same.

Finally, he stopped, stripped down to his pants and began to duck and dodge invisible opponents. He flipped and the red lightsaber was a blur in his hands as he projected all of his pent up rage, anger, and past hurts into his forms. Rey watched his fluid movements, and how graceful he was, which was remarkable for someone so muscular. He was drenched with sweat when he finally stopped and he pointed his lightsaber in her direction before turning it off and clipping it to his belt.

He was breathing hard, and he simply said, "You followed. Why?"

Rey blushed and murmured that she just wanted to see him train. He nodded and had his back to her. She cautiously approached him. She tentatively laid a hand on his back, and felt the raised skin from his tattoos there.

He shuddered, and said hoarsely, "You should go back to bed."

Rey sighed. "Can I ask why you shut me out? Please, master. I...I don't know why but I care..."

He turned to face her, and took a step back from her. "You shouldn't. No, it is in a female's nature to care." He shook his head. "It would be wise of you not to ask about my life on a personal level. I am your teacher. Believe me, it is safer for you if that is all that you are to me."

"But..."

Maul sighed raggedly, and said, "Why do I keep you at a distance when we had such a...memorable first meeting?"

Rey nodded her head, and couldn't help but blush. "Y-yes. Please, I think that I need to know. We share memories all the time, and that you have nightmares about your training days under Sidious sometimes. You had one tonight, why?"

He stepped towards her, and took her hands in his. "It was about you. I saw a red throne room, and we are killing a different sort of Imperial guard, ones with lightsaber resistant armor. They have us surrounded and somehow, you are killed in the fray. I woke with rage that needed to be worked out in training."

Rey couldn't breathe! He _cared_ about her. She turned to leave, but he pulled her to him. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and one of his huge hands cupped her ass as their eyes met. Her heart began to beat at a breakneck pace as her arms wrapped around his neck and she brushed her lips against his full ones. Maul growled at the back of his throat, and claimed her mouth, his tongue darting into her mouth roughly.

They broke apart for air, and he said hoarsely, "It's better if I keep you at a distance, Rey. I think you know why."

He pushed her away from him gently. He let her leave, but didn't join her for a long time on his own cot. Rey felt hurt by his behavior, but she kind of understood now: he was keeping her at a distance to protect her from himself. So, why did it feel like it was too late, and they both knew it?

Maul crept back to bed, and she heard faint cries as he thrashed about with another nightmare. Rey couldn't sleep, and tried to shake him awake, but when that failed, she touched his mind, and poured all of her inner caring for him into it, and he relaxed.

She moved to get up, but he reached up with his hand, and his golden eyes met hers. "Stay."

She snuggled into him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She was about to sleep when he said softly, "Rey."

"Mmhn?"

"Face me, I would see your Pur face."

She turned to face him, and she asked, "You've called me that before. What does it mean?"

He caressed her face. The touch was featherlight, but it made her shiver. "Beautiful."

"I hardly think so," She whispered, not able to meet his eyes. He made her look at him. "You are. And you deserve a mate who can give you so much more than I can. You have no idea what restraint I am using even now, by keeping you at a distance."

Rey idly ran her fingers along his horns, and then his cheek. "What if I don't want that? What if our time together has bonded us? You're a harsh teacher, and I greatly respect you, but...but I can't help but find you handsome, or that when you look at me like you are now, it takes my breath away."

"I have done nothing to earn your devotion, Rey," Maul said, running his thumb along her lips. "All I did was take your virtue when it was not mine to take, and that was because I had not had a female in months. I have not killed in your honor to prove my right to have any claim over your body or heart."

"Sounds brutal."

"It is the proper way of things," He stated. "Only then could I call you mine, and worship you as I wish."

Rey blushed and kissed him. He peppered her face with kisses and then softly kissed her before pulling her against him once again. This time they both slept in peace, but peace would not last long, and it would come in the form of a little orange and white astrodroid...


	7. Chapter 7

Rey's Pov...

The little orange and white droid was about to be picked up by snatchers when she saw them try to put the small BB unit into their nets, beeping at them not to hurt him. Rey took her walking stick and threatened to kick their asses if they didn't release the droid to her.

She released the droid from the net, and said, "...Well, you're welcome, but I can't help you. If you go into Nimma Outpost east twenty miles, you can find a transport ship that will take you where you need to go. Don't go south or the quick sand will swallow you up as fast as anything."

Rey walked back to her home, but the droid followed. "No! Town is that way," She pointed east.

The droid followed, and against her better judgment, allowed the droid to tag along. Maul had come in much later, hauling more equipment from the downed, rusting out cruiser.

"I don't seem to remember you owning a droid," He quipped.

The droid beeped angrily at Maul, and Rey said, "He's my master, just as you have yours, BB-8. I'm going to take him into town, and--"

" _We_ are going into town," Maul said firmly. "You are my apprentice."

Rey tried not to roll her eyes. "Well, okay, but you might want to hide that you're a Force user, master. Just, when we get to Plutt, I will do the talking, alright?"

"Very well. Bright and early tomorrow, then," Maul said, and fell into one of his quiet moods.

Rey called it his blue studies, and she wished he wasn't so closed off, but she didn't take it personal, like a lot of other women would. It was no wonder the man had no love life to speak of, he was so unreadable, unless you had the Force, that is. But people have accused her of being the same over the years, so what else was new?

Nothing of note happened during the evening, but the next day when they went into town, things changed. The droid rolled behind the two Force users up to Unkar Plutt's booth, and the obscenely fat man looked over the droid.

"I'll give you sixty portions for it," Plutt grumbled.

Rey's eyes widened. She had never had that much rations in her life! But as the little droid beeped sadly for her not to give him up, she had the distinct feeling that this was wrong.

"Hurry up, girl," Plutt grumbled, "I ain't got all day."

"I..I'm sorry," Rey stammered. "But the droid is not for sale."

"Humph, whatever." Plutt slid the huge pile of portions that he piled on the counter back into his stall. Rey found Maul buying supplies, and she looked behind her and there was no BB-8. Great, just great.

BB-8 was being snatched by two thugs, and she ran up to them. She whirled her walking staff around and gave them a sound thrashing. They took off running, and saw Maul and avoided him like the plague. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Was that enjoyable to just sit there and do _nothing_?" She asked irritably.

Maul rolled his eyes, and said, "You had it under control."

The droid began to make irritated beeps about a young black man wearing his master's brown leather jacket.

"Where, BB-8?" Rey asked, looking down at the small orange and white ball.

BB-8 pointed straight ahead by including its little head straight ahead. Sure enough, a lanky young black man, wearing all black clothing with a brown leather jacket was running around in a panic.

Rey looked at Maul, and he winked. He froze the young man in place with the Force, and as he struggled under Darth Maul's control, he fell on to the ground, where BB-8 was shocking him.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The man yelled, and then his eyes glazed over with fear when he saw Maul behind her. "Let me go! Please!"

"This droid says that you are a thief," Rey explained harshly, pointing her staff in his face. "And that you stole his master's jacket."

"Ow!" The man yelled when BB-8 started to shock him again. "No...No! I didn't _steal_ it. Look, I was on The Finalizer, a prisoner by the First Order, me and this little guy's master. We stole a tie fighter, and crash landed here on Jakku. The ship sank into some quick sand, and my friend...I didn't see him, but I don't think he made it, the ship was really messed up."

Rey looked up at Maul and he scowled. Rey nodded, understanding. "Uh huh, right. So, why are you running around like a chicken with your head cut off?" She asked.

"Cause', Cause' I'm like important to the Resistance that's why!" The man stammered.

Rey looked up at Maul but he was looking up at the sky. He released the man, but Rey got a hold of his arms.

Maul stared the young man down, and said, "You will confess the truth, but for now, you are our prisoner."

"Master?" She asked Maul, and then she saw the tie fighters enter the atmosphere.

Maul nodded his head, and she understood his order. Suddenly, the ships started firing on them, and the three unlikely companions took off running towards a ship, any ship. Finally, they found one under a tarp by Unkar Plutt's booth, and Rey shoved the young black man on to the landing platform when Maul used the Force to open the ramp.

They got on the old junky freighter and Rey got in the pilot seat and took off as Maul sat in the co-pilot seat.

"You," Rey ordered their prisoner, "Get into a gunner chair below deck. Now!"

The man nodded and took off running. Maul scowled, "This piece of shit is older than I am. But it still runs, that's a good thing."

Rey smiled, and began to maneuver the ship towards the ship graveyard where old star destroyers crash landed after a great battle long ago over Jakku. The young man kept whooping and hollering every time he shot down a tie fighter.

The rear deflector shield went down as a tie fighter began firing upon them, and Rey pulled up. She flew into one of the crashed ships and their pursuers crashed into the small confines of the ship. Then Rey hit the accelerator, and blasted out of the atmosphere. The young black man gave a victory hoot, and she switched it to autopilot when they were well away from Jakku. 

The young black man came up from the gunner pit and Rey used the Force to bring him into the recreational area of the ship.

"Now, you will give us the answers we seek, or my master will willingly kill you," Rey informed their 'guest.' "Your choice."

The man looked from Rey to Maul and began to quake with fear. "M-my name is Finn. I'm a...a...oh kriff! I'm a stormtrooper alright?! Happy now?!"

"What is your serial number?" Maul asked, in interrogator mode. He was somewhat scary in his demeanor, but fascinating to watch.

"FN-2187."  
"And the droid's owner was?"  
"Commander Poe Dameron."

"And you helped this man escape, is that correct?"

"Yes! Yes, I disobeyed protocol, man," Finn snapped. "Are you happy now?! The First Order wants that droid. Something about it having a holo drive that has a map to a Jedi Master on it. I didn't get any deeper than that. But the Supreme Leader sent Kylo Ren...one of _your_ people I'm guessing, and if he gets his hands on me, I'm really fucked."

"Well, perhaps I should kill you now then," Maul said, his face inscrutable as always. "Since that is usually the punishment for desertion for any stormtrooper or officer. What do you say, my apprentice? Should we kill him or keep him as a hostage?"

Rey stepped up to Finn, and scanned his mind. He had been telling the truth this time, but his use was at an end, and yet, she didn't want to kill him, it wouldn't be right.

"We should drop him off on the nearest inhabited planet, but modify his memories. It doesn't feel right to just kill him," Rey said.

"As you wish," Maul said, and Finn began to scream and fight the Sith Lord as Maul used the Force to modify the defected stormtrooper's memories. When Maul was done, the stormtrooper was asleep, and he put the man on the sofa where the holo chess set was.

"He should wake up in a few hours," Maul explained.

Rey came up to him, wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head, and she said, "Thank you."

"It's not safe to have loose ends in my experience," He said. "It would be better to kill him."

Rey nodded. "I know. But it didn't feel right to me. I'm sorry if I can't take such a hard line to everything."

Maul took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright. We balance each other out. But if he betrays us, I will kill him."

"Fair enough."  
"Good."

She could tell he was about to say more when a gas line burst, and they broke apart to check out the repairs. "Can you pass me that magnetic tape?" She asked.

"The yellow one?"  
"Yes, thanks."

She taped it up, and crawled out. There was a dark creeping shadow passing overhead, and then the ship felt like it was being pulled up.

"I think we're going to have company," Maul said plainly. "We need to get below. Grab the prisoner."

Rey sighed at that. She may have set her dark teacher on a lighter path, but that didn't change his allegiance to the darkside of the Force. She grabbed Finn, who was quietly snoring, and they all ducked down below in the smuggling crates just as the main door to the ship opened...


	8. Chapter 8

Maul's Pov...

He did not like idea of hiding like rats, but with Rey to protect he had little choice but to sit tight and wait patiently. The door opened, revealing a wookie and a later middle aged man. Neither one of them had the Force, there was that advantage, but it was also a sense in the Force that said that they weren't a threat...but there were rathars near, he could sense it. A sardonic smile curled his lips. Yes, a challenge he was familiar with.

The man and wookie passed by overhead, and that was when the prisoner decided to wake up and start screaming. Then there was the sound of choking. Maul grinned, there was the girl he trained.

The wookie lifted up the grates, and the prisoner flopped up on to the deck like a dead fish.

The man had a blaster trained on them, and he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Rey, this is Maul, my master," Rey answered, and kicked Finn. "This is FN-2187, a stormtrooper we captured on Jakku. Your move, master."

He gave her a subtle wink and used the Force to snap the stormtrooper's neck.

"Show off," She said wryly.  
"I didn't choke him last time."

The old man gave them a strange look and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm not sure how it is with Jedi's but if he's your teacher, you two seem very...close."

"We're not Jedi's," Maul answered.

The man nodded. "Figures. Well, I'm Han Solo, this is Chewie. Where are you two headed?"

"Dathomir."

"It's..." The old man looked at him with shock. "You do realize that it's been destroyed, don't you?"

"You lie," Maul growled.

"I'm not," Han said, and walked to the holo drive and brought up the latest chart of the galaxy.

He couldn't breathe when he saw that it was gone. The Force revealed the truth in visions then, and his fingers itched to destroy something, anything with his lightsaber. The last. His people, the temple, all of it was destroyed by a man made space station. Order 66. Fuck!

Rey began to cry, and she reached to touch him, but he shook his head. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me, okay?"

He nodded his head, and retreated into himself. Rey left him, and when she was gone, he collapsed to his knees and gave way to his grief and his rage at his old master for being the one to give the order. He was the last of his people, the very last. The thought was both strange and depressing in the extreme.

He drew up his knees and cried bitter tears, and cried for the loss of his culture and way of life. His enemies would pay for this outrage, oh yes, blood would flow by the end. His people deserved nothing less than justice...


	9. Chapter 9

Rey's Pov...

She felt a little bad about allowing Maul to kill Finn, but she knew he would have done it any way, he was a darkside user, after all. Han seemed nice, and even Chewie was kind of funny in his own quirky way. There had been few wookies that visited Jakku, but they never stayed long, because of the extreme heat, and punishing winds of the planet. She was sitting in the bridge when she felt Maul's sadness hit her.

Han noticed her tears and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not my sadness."

"Okay, totally not my business, but are you two...um, well, you know? Because that's a weird choice if you are," Han quipped.

Rey stared at the man, incredulous. "You're right. It's totally _not_ your business. I'm his apprentice, and that's all."

Han nodded his head, but winked. "Sure you are. But while we're here, I have to do some negotiations. You and your teacher can join me and Chewie if you like. But I'm pretty sure if they see your intimidating friend the talks will go a whole lot smoother."

Rey walked to where Darth Maul was, and she groaned. Another blue study moment. Han was watching, but she didn't care, time was of the essence.

"Master, we have to go," She said calmly, but firmly.

No response. Then she did something she didn't think she would be able to do, she said mentally, " _Maul, please. Please come back to me. I can't do this without you."_

"Um, can you guys hurry it up?" Han asked irritably. "You can make googly eyes at him later."

"Shut up!" Rey snapped. "It's hard enough breaking him of these moods by myself without you harping on me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's him retreating into the darkside of the Force to deal with emotional pain," Rey explained. "Now, let me try bringing him out of this, alright? Or you're stuck with just me on this trip."

Han crossed his arms, and waited. Rey reached into Maul's mind again, and said, " _Maul, please. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm here for you, always. Just please don't shut me out. I need you."_

His golden red eyes met hers, and her heart fluttered when she saw the love there. _"I would never shut you out, Reyna._ _Never you. But are you sure this is what you want? That I am what you want?"_

Rey nodded her head. Maul nodded his head, "We will discuss it later. But I kill in your honor this day," He said.

Rey kept her face impassive, but her heart was beating erratically. Han was waiting impatiently, and he grinned at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing."

"Whatever," Han said, but grinned, shaking his head. They left the Millenium Falcon, and met up with two smuggler groups. They quaked with fear when they saw Darth Maul. Han tried to negotiate with both groups, but then the talk stopped entirely when a deep roar was heard in the transport ship.

"Rathars," Maul murmured.

"How did you know?" Han asked, and was met with a look from Maul that said, 'Seriously?'

He ignited his double bladed lightsaber and ran down the corridors, and Han said, "Um, did he just diss me?"

Rey giggled. "Yeah. He's probably going to kill your rathars, though."

Some of the smugglers were running for their lives, but the rathars were eating them. Then Rey saw her master in action for the first time. A wicked smile played about his lips as he moved with impossible grace, his lightsaber whirling. She was too busy watching him kill his rathar as it tried to grab him, when she felt one of them grab her with its tentacles.

"Rey!" Maul yelled, and corkscrewed himself into the air, bringing his lightsaber down, slicing it in half.

Blood and gore splattered him, but neither Force user cared. Their eyes met, and he turned his lightsaber off so he could plunge his fingers into her hair so he could claim her mouth.

Rey cried tears of joy, and she blurted out, "I love you."

"I know. I do, too."  
"Um, master?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously, but he didn't smile. "We have much to discuss."

"Later?"  
"Later," He agreed.

Rey picked up a fallen blaster, and she saw that Han and Chewie were being shot at by the last smugglers that weren't eaten by the rathars. They jumped into the fray, and Darth Maul deflected their blaster shots.

"Rey, go!" Maul shouted over the blaster fire. "I'll hold them off."

"No, not without you."

"Go! This is _not_ a request," Maul growled. They fixed each other with a final look, and Rey took off running after Han and Chewie. Darth Maul held them off, killing them mercilessly and without pity.

He followed closely behind, and he grabbed her hand to pull her along to match his longer, faster strides. They made it to the Falcon on time, but just barely, because a rathar had decided to attach itself to the ship.

"You're going to have to jump to light space to kill it," Maul said. "Unless...Rey, do you think you can tame it?"

Rey knew it was a test of some sort, and she had an idea why: he was testing her worthiness to be his. Rey closed her eyes, and reached into the Force towards the creature. The creature paused in its feeding. She smiled, and sent out a command to stop, and to attack the remaining smugglers. Everyone but Maul looked at her with shock.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Han asked, shocked.

Rey was giddy. She did a difficult task, one that only Force sensitive women on Dathomir were able to do, it tested a woman's worthiness to be a Nightsister.

Maul bowed, and looked at her with pride. But she was sure that to an outsider that he looked angry at her. Chewie flew the Falcon out of the transport ship, and when they were safely away, Han said to the droid, "Okay, let's see what you got."

The droid made some irritated beeps. "Show him, BB-8," Rey commanded. BB-8 showed part of the map, and Han stood to examine the system.

"I have been here," Maul said. "I forget for which mission, but it was an assassination job where a senator was hiding out on one of the islands like the coward he was. Beautiful planet, but too much water for my peace of mind."

"Jakku more to your liking then?" Rey asked.

Maul shook his head, and fell silent. She found it frustrating his periods of long silences at times, but Han Solo didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't believe in the Force when I was younger," Han finally said, "I thought it was all magic, superstition, and mythology, but after all of these years, I have come to believe in it. You see, my wife was born with it, and our son...well, he was so strong with it that it scared us. We sent him to Luke Skywalker to train him to be able to use his abilities properly. But Snoke tempted him to the darkside. My son Ben rebelled and destroyed the temple. Luke felt responsible and now all of the Resistance and First Order is looking for him."

"To use him as a weapon," Maul quipped. "And they call the Sith the monsters."

Han glared at Darth Maul. "Yeah, well, I didn't have all of the Jedi's murdered in cold blood, now did I?"

Maul stared Han Solo down. "That was my master, not me. My replacement did that, not me. But have I gloried in the deaths of my enemies in battle? Oh, yes."

Han Solo was taken aback. "But that was...My gods, who _are_ you?!"

"I am Darth Maul."  
"But...but it's impossible for you to look this _young_ if you really are him," Han said, astonished. "History says that Obi Wan Kenobi cut you in half on Naboo."

"I never faced him."  
"And you knew that you were being trained by a Sith Lord, Rey?" Han asked.

"Yes, of course. It's not like he taught me all of the darkside," Rey said defensively, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, are you done with the third degree?"

"Yeah, it's just...this is so weird," Han murmured, and went back on to the bridge. Rey found one of the few bedrooms on the ship, and Maul followed her into the room, and locked the door behind him.

He took off his cloak and sat on the bed. He patted a space beside him. "So, who talks first?" He asked.

Rey sat down beside him, and she said, "You first. You're the one who knows the ancient rites for everything."

Maul nodded. "I didn't care about most of it when I was a child, honestly. But when I became old enough to take a mate, it was drilled into my head how important it was to observe those particular rites."

Rey took off her socks and shoes, and adjusted herself on the bed. "Something tells me I won't like some of what you're going to tell me."

"It depends on what your feelings are on being marked, and your mind being in tune with mine," Maul shrugged his shoulders. "You see, we don't often take mates, because the bond lasts for life, which is why things are casual most of the time. But say you were a female of my people, and I fancied you."

"You already do."

"I more than fancy you, Rey. But this is a hypothetical exercise. Just listen. First, I would have to ask your father's permission to court you."

"Sounds pretty straightforward so far," Rey agreed. "But go on."

"He agrees, and I go on a quest to kill for you. I present my kills to him and you to prove my worthiness. At this point, you could reject me, and nothing further happens but a broken heart.

"But say you did, as you can choose to reject or have me at this point as well. Now, you are given my mark on you, much like my marks that show my devotion to the darkside of the Force. It is painful, I am told, but it binds us as one. Then we seal it in blood, and make the bond permanent, severed only in death."

Rey then understood what he meant by her being sure he was what he wanted. "And what about the Force? I already talked with you in your mind to bring you out of your darkness earlier. Is the Force not already binding us?"

Maul nodded. "Yes, but this goes deeper than your human's concept of marriage. I would like us to go through this together, if you are still willing, that is?"

Rey breathed deeply, and thought it over for a long time before answering. "Yes, of course. I would do anything for you, you know that. But do you get marked as well?"

Maul grinned. "No, because I'm not a female."

"Wow, that's sexist."  
Maul shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. I'm just pointing out the obvious," Rey said. "Sorry."

"Are you ready?"  
"Do you have the ink?"  
"Yes."   
"Can I have it anywhere?"  
"Yes, it's your prerogative."

Rey laid down and lifted up her shirt. "I was thinking on my left hip."

Maul got out a knife and a jar of black ink. "Now, this will hurt. A lot. Just forewarning you."

"I'm ready."

Maul nodded his head and dipped the thin knife into the jar, and began humming some low chant she couldn't make out, but when he cut into her skin, and began drawing whatever design he had in mind, it stinged and then became almost unbearable. She didn't scream, though, not once, though it seemed to burn through her whole body.

Then Maul bit his wrist, and she drank the blood down. He took a small bit of hers as well, and he combined it against her mark. Immediately, it soothed and cooled it until she didn't feel it any more. He licked her wrist to heal it, and then the area of her small tattoo on her left hip.

He laid beside her and touched her forehead gently. " _You are mine for life now. With my body I will worship, with my skills as a warrior I will protect you, and with my heart I will love you always."_

 _"You are mine for life now,"_ She said mentally, " _With my body, I will worship you, and produce any children we make with honor, and with my heart I will love you always."_

Maul drew her close, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. They lay there together, looking into each other's eyes, and as one, they smiled.

"Can we just lay like this all day?" She asked.

Maul chuckled. "As long as we're in hyperspace, I should think so. How does your mark feel?"

"I don't feel it."

"Normally, that would hurt you for weeks," He ran a thumb over it, and she felt the energies pulse there. "But then again, I suppose it is different for you, we're both strong with the Force."

Rey yawned. "Yeah, I know. But right now, I just want to sleep. Will you stay?"

"Of course."

So it was, that the bonded Force couple slept, and didn't wake up until the Falcon came out of hyperspace the next morning...


	10. Chapter 10

Maul's Pov...

Rey lay in his arms, her leg draped over him, and he couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was not too long ago that he intimidated her. Now, they were mated for life. The thought overwhelmed him, and filled him with love for her at the same time.

Love. He certainly had never felt, or experienced it before, he had not had the luxury when he was in his training days. All fear and questions had been driven from him early on, thanks to his cruel master who used psychological abuse to drive home a point during his lessons. But Rey, changed him. Her sassy attitude and strong connection to the Force made him want her as he had wanted no female before.

Rey turned on her side, sighing in her sleep. Her supple skin was like velvet beneath his callused fingers as he lifted up her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, and flicked her nipple with his thumb. Rey's breath hitched in her throat as he found himself going hard for her. Well, there were worse ways to wake up. He used the Force to undress them both, and he lifted back her hair to lick along her throat, and nibble her ear.

His fingers dipped inside of her moist wetness, and she was all ready for him. He stroked himself to further readiness and slipped inside of her. He shuddered from the sensation, and bucked his hips into her, and Rey gasped, now fully awake. She turned her face to his and kissed him, roughly. He deepened the kiss, and lifted up and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her faster and faster. She felt so good, so perfect, and right, because she was his, all his...

"Yes..." Rey cried. "Fuck me, master...fuck me good."

Maul chuckled and did as he bid, getting her to get up on all fours as he pounded away inside of Rey as he teased her clit. Rey screamed his name as she soon came, and he followed soon after, pulling her face to his, and kissing her deeply.

They broke apart then, and Rey giggled, "Well, you sure know how to wake up a girl."

"I do my best," He said, and whispered in her ear. "But I'm not done yet. I've waited a long time to truly have you. Get in the shower."

"Yes, master."

They bathed first, washing each other down, and Rey getting down on her knees to pleasure him. The sight was absolutely thrilling to see her on her knees before him subservient, but he wanted her wrapped around him now. He gently lifted her to her feet and lifted her legs so that he impaled her on his impressively sized member. Rey moaned as he slid inside of her again, and as he pinned her up against the tiled walls of the shower, they shared their mutual pleasure and love for one another. Afterwards, they kissed under the water, and decided to get ready.

The ship had landed, and he realized that they had not been moving for some time. The windows outside of the ship did not reflect the usual view of outer space but sunshine and a wooded area.

"Um, Maul," Rey said, blushing. "Do you...um, think Han heard us? We were pretty loud."

Maul laughed. "Vijya, he would have to be deaf to not hear it. You are kind of a screamer when you cum."

Rey laughed as she put on her dark robes. "And you aren't? You've never called me your love before, it's beautiful."

He kissed her kiss swollen lips softly, and put on his cloak. "No, _you_ are beautiful," He said in his language. "I am merely just a helpless slave to your beauty, my goddess."

"You're my mate, you're not my slave," Rey replied in Dathomira. Gods, it sounded beautiful falling from her lips. Of course, she would know it as if born to speak it, they were mates, after all.

"Of course. Do you mind if I braid your hair? Only females of my people had hair," He explained. "Yours is so soft to me, I want to run my fingers through it."

Rey handed him her elastics and a brush. He put it up in an elaborate priestess braid, and secured it with her ties.

She went into the bathroom and said, "Wow. It looks great! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall we?"  
"Yes, let's go."

They clipped on their weapons, and he had been meaning to take her to Eom to the Khyber crystal caves so she could find the crystal destined for her. But a blaster, he supposed, would have to do for now.

They walked out of Rey's quarters without holding hands, and he went to the bridge where Han Solo was drinking coffee from a mug. Rey busied herself with getting breakfast that the wookie already cooked.

Han glanced at him, and grinned knowingly. "Morning.' Is this going to be an frequent thing, the sounds of loving on my ship?"

"I apologize for the noise."

"No, you aren't sorry," Han quipped, running last minute checks on the navigation computer. "But it's alright, I've been there. In love, I mean."

"What makes you think this was emotional?" He frowned, lying.

Han scowled. "Yeah, right. You may be able to pull that inscrutable darkside Sith Lord act with me, but I can tell you love that girl. And for some bizarre reason, she loves you too."

Maul sighed. "Fine. I love her, happy? She became my mate, last night, in fact."

"Humans call it marriage."

"A stupid, empty custom," Maul grumbled. "Your family would be intact if your _wife_ became yours fully."

Han folded his arms, and glared at him. "Explain this superior form of marriage, then."

He explained it in detail, and especially about the shedding of blood and the female receiving his mark upon her body. "That's....very primal. Rey went through almost all of that?"

"Yes, proudly. But for obvious reasons, it is why my people were selective in who they chose to become mated to," He explained. "You have a son, you said."

Han sighed sadly and nodded. "Ben. He needed more than what his mother and I could give. I hope he can be redeemed."

"All will happen in the will of the Force," Maul said, and left the smuggler alone with his thoughts.

He didn't like playing therapist, and sharing feelings, that was the job of a Jedi, not him. What business was it of his to council anyone about their private matters?!

Everyone settled in for breakfast and the awkward tension could have been cut with a lightsaber. Finally, it was time to go to see this friend of Han's.

They approached a makeshift castle on the lake the Falcon was parked next to, and it turned out to be a ratty canteen bar where many species of aliens and humans loitered. He kept his cloak hood up to hide his horns from view.

All talk ceased when a loud, happy yell shouted over the crowd, "Han Solo!"

"Um, hi Maz," Solo said awkwardly.

The talk picked up again as people went back to their business. A little yellow female alien trotted towards them wearing sturdy rough spun clothing, and huge goggles that made her beady eyes huge.

Her eyes narrowed when she took in his appearance, and said, "You with the First Order, handsome?"

"No, I'm not."

"Humph. It's not fair you darksiders being better looking than your lighter companions," The yellow alien quipped.

She studied Rey, and then him. "Congratulations on your union. It's an unusual one, but you are the balance I sensed recently in the Force. Dark and Light, good and evil, joining in love. There is one other who will require love to come back from darkness."

"Thanks, I guess," Rey said.

"Oh, think nothing of it, child," Maz said, "Is he always so quiet?"

Rey smiled. "Pretty much."

"Well, sit and relax," Maz said, and Maul was shocked when the little yellow alien said, "Don't worry, about your own time. The Force willed you to be here. You both will have the choice to return together and bring balance there."

Maul cracked a grin, and she said, "There's those fierce good looks you Zabraks are known for. You should smile more."

He nodded his head, and Maz went to help other customers. "She likes you, that's unusual," Han said, swallowing a grape. "Um, where is Rey?"

Rey was gone. She wasn't in danger, or he would know it immediately. He stood. "I'm going to find her," He said.

Han nodded and went back to his lunch. Rey was on the floor of the basement, clutching a lightsaber, and at first she didn't respond to his attempts to contact her. But on the third try, her hazel eyes flew open and she began sobbing when she saw him.

"Shhh, Vijya," He soothed, rocking her in his arms. "What did the Force show you?"

"The throne room, you saving me," She cried, "But the other darkside user...He couldn't be saved. His own men killed him. It was horrible seeing six lightsabers tearing into his flesh like that. We were too late to save him, and he needed to go back with us, to your time, to save his grandfather from the darkness inside of him."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, uncertain. Rey ran her fingers over some of his horns. They weren't sharp, but he was proud of them all the same.

"Yes, of course," Rey said, wiping at her eyes. She clutched the lightsaber to her chest. "I guess until I can make my own, this is mine. It called to me, after all."

Maul was about to say more when the dull rumble of ships entering the atmosphere sounded above them. The First Order was here, and they were going to kill everyone here just to get the droid. They had to leave, and now, or be killed like the rest...


	11. Chapter 11

Rey's Pov...

The ships were landing and stormtroopers were disembarking from the ships, firing their blasters. Then a big, sleek Imperial cruiser landed, and Rey felt a ripple in the Force as Kylo Ren marched out, killing every creature and human that stood in his path. He was good, fluid, in his style, but he didn't have Maul's finesse and reflexes. Rey and Maul paused at the edge of the woods.

Kylo Ren caught sight of them and Rey and Darth Maul ignited their lightsabers. "Ah. The two Force users my master told me so much about. I am shocked to see you fighting along the side of traitors and thieves."

"My loyalties are none of your concern, boy," Darth Maul said coldly. He put himself in front of Rey protectively.

Kylo Ren laughed derisively, looking Rey up and down like a piece of meat. "Cute. Perhaps I should sample what you've clearly spoiled."

Darth Maul whirled his lightsaber around, his face focused and determined. "You can certainly try."

Rey shook her head. Men and their macho attitudes! There was a godsdamned battle going on and they were going to get into a pissing contest!

Rey drew her lightsaber and got into a defensive posture. She would be damned if she was going to sit on her laurels here! Kylo Ren laughed, though it came out mechanical and robotic through his mask.

Ugh, a boy with something to prove, just great. Maul and Kylo faced off, Rey flanking Maul on his left, and Kylo was able to block and parry both of their lightsabers. This dance continued for some time, two against one, but Rey grudgingly came to respect the younger Force user's ability to hold his own against them both.

Kylo threw a Force freeze meant for Maul at a critical moment, and instead, she got caught in it. Fuck. Maul continued to flip and whirl his double bladed lightsaber around until he had Kylo Ren on the ground, his lightsaber inches away from the younger warrior's heart. Kylo tried to reach for his cross guard hilt lightsaber, but Maul kicked it away.

He was seconds away from killing the dark Force user when Rey said in Dathomira, "No! Don't kill him. We need to take him with us!"

Darth Maul looked up at her, and scowled. "The First Order will target us if we keep him alive, Rey. It's too risky."

Rey huffed. "Do you want to change the fate of your people?"

"Yes."  
"Then he comes with us."

"Very well, Vijya." He waved a hand, unfreezing her. She turned off her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

She switched back to basic and said to Kylo Ren, "You're coming with us."

"The hell I am!" Kylo shouted. "I don't know what you two just said to each other, but I want no part of it. I'm here to do a job. Finding--"

"The whereabouts of your Uncle. Yes, I know," Rey said impatiently. "Look, I only saw part of the map, but Maul knows the system. We tell you where the system is, you help us. Got it?"

Kylo Ren sighed. "I should kill you both for treason. Who is this Sith Lord to you any way?"

"My master."  
"You're...you're his _padawan_?"  
"Yes."

"Then you should be helping the First Order, not siding with known Resistance officers like Han Solo," Kylo Ren reasoned. He stood and used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber and clip it to his belt. "Do you two share any loyalty towards the Resistance?"

"No," Rey said.

"No, it is to my apprentice alone," Maul said. Rey's heart fluttered at the subtle way he said he loved her without it showing in his tone of voice.

Kylo Ren nodded, and said, "I have a ship. Come. You spared my life, I don't turn you over to Supreme Leader Snoke. Even I cannot disobey the Sith code in this."

"Fine," Rey said, "But you live at my mercy alone. My master wanted to kill you."

Kylo Ren nodded to Maul in silent gratitude, and Maul nodded back. They fought their way to the big, sleek, black Imperial cruiser and boarded the ship. Han Solo locked eyes with Kylo Ren for a brief moment, and he shook his head, and went inside. The stormtroopers trained their blasters on them, but Kylo began rattling off orders that they were to leave the battlefield, and not to ask any questions, using Force mind control.

Only when they were well underway, did Kylo Ren remove his black and silver mask, and set it aside on one of the black leather couches in the passenger area. Rey saw that he was not only young, but handsome as well. She found him attractive, naturally, but felt nothing romantic towards him. She knew that if fate had not intervened, she would have bonded with this man almost instantly.

"Okay, we're away from Takodana," Kylo said, his baritone voice velvety, but not as dark as Maul's was. "Where exactly are we going?"

Rey looked to Maul, and he winked at her. "Athc-to," He answered.

Kylo nodded and he gave the order. When he came back, he said, "It's going to take a long time to get there, but I thank you both for your cooperation."

Maul said something derisive in Dathomira and she giggled. Kylo eyed them both strangely. "Um, I know it's not my place, but how do you speak his language?"

"I learned it," Rey lied, "And you're right. It's not your business. My name is Rey. This is Maul."

At the mention of Darth Maul's name, Kylo Ren paled visibly and his eyes widened with astonishment. "You're...The holo history records say that you're _dead_. It...it is an honor to meet you, my Lord."

"I do not require your honor."

"You have it any way," Kylo Ren said, and stood. "Would you like a tour of the ship? There are lots of quarters, take your pick."

Rey cleared her throat. "Master? Do you want to join us?" Maul nodded, standing.

For the next two hours, Kylo Ren gave them the grand tour and showed them where everything was. Rey found some black stormtrooper uniforms, and decided to shower before dinner. She felt stinky and dirty from the fight earlier, but most of all, she felt a bit guilty about leaving Han Solo and Chewie behind on Takodana. Did they survive the battle? She honestly didn't know.

Maul got in the shower behind her, and swept her hair back from her neck and planted a few lingering kisses there. Rey shuddered at the touch. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and lifted her chin to brush his lips over hers. His hand squeezed one breast, while the other traveled down between her legs. She moaned against his mouth as he started to tease and finger her expertly. He deepened the kiss, and pushed her up against the wall.

"Maul!" Rey gasped as her mate slid his big cock inside of her. "They'll hear us."

Maul chuckled, sliding in and out of her. He slammed into her, bucking his hips, and kissed along her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Let them hear, I don't care. You're mine, and only mine. _Say_ it."

"I'm yours." He slammed into her harder, and growled, "Louder."

"I'm yours! Yours! YOURS!!" She nearly screamed the last word, because he was making her come undone. Rey clawed his back as Maul plowed into her mercilessly over and over again.

"MAUL!!" She screamed, finally coming undone, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she climaxed hard and fast.

He followed soon after, filling her up to the brim, and he shuddered, nearly crying from the pleasure.

"Oh, Rey..." He whispered reverently.

He let go of her legs and they held each other close, kissing passionately. They broke the kiss for air, and stared into each other's eyes. Maul stroked her face, and said softly, "I love you."

Rey cried. "I love you, too. So much. Is...is it only because I am your mate that it feels so intense between us?"

Maul shook his head, withdrawing himself from her, but still holding her close. "No. It's the Force doing this. It drew me to you. I lied when we first mated that I felt no emotion. I felt so... _complete_ as I took you. I was scared of how strongly I felt drawn to you, that if I kept things platonic between us that it would go away. But it didn't."

Rey's heart constricted in her chest as she listened to his confession, and she realized that she felt the same. "I feel the same, but I have to admit that you did intimidate me a little, what with your horns, and those tattoos of yours."

Maul laughed. "And now?"

Rey pecked him on the lips. "You're simply my mate, and completely handsome to me in the most primal, exotic way. Even in your blackest moods, I still love you."

"Forgive my jealousy, Rey," Maul said, caressing her cheek. "I would have preferred our ally to be more repulsive looking."

Rey giggled. "Kylo can't help that. He had good genes, that's all. But I'm sure if he were inclined we could work a three way in there." Maul glared in response. "Sorry, I'm kidding."

"I know, just the thought turned my stomach," Maul said, dryly. He kissed her temple and the top of her head. "Only I should be able to see your full beauty and worship you as your mate."

Rey blushed. "You're not so bad yourself, my love."

Maul winked. They bathed and changed into new clothes, and headed out to the mess hall. Kylo was waiting for them, and he was already eating. They served themselves, and sat across from Kylo. The dinner was eaten in silence, and over quickly. Then the time for questions came, and before all hell broke loose, the answers sealed them together as friends on this new long journey to right the wrongs of the galaxy...


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo's Pov...

He was confused by the confession that not only was this Sith Lord Darth Maul, but that apparently, his padawan was his lover as well. "Holo history records record your death," He said. "You were cut in half. You _died_."

"Do I look dead to you, boy?"  
"No, but..."

Rey sighed, rolling her eyes, and said something in that guttural language only they both knew.

Maul sighed and said, "You can tell him if you want."

"Fine, I will."

"Tell me what?" Kylo asked. "It's frowned upon by the Sith to sleep with your teacher, but I guess you two don't really care."

"It's a bit more than that," Rey said, and stood, lifting up her shirt to her left hip. "This is his mark on me. We're a mated pair, I guess you could say, although a ring would have been simpler."

"It still doesn't explain how he's alive when the Sith archives recorded his death," Kylo said. "How did that happen?"

"A slip space rupture," Maul answered. "I was in hyperspace, like we are now, and I was pulled in. I was on a mission to locate the lost Queen of Naboo, and take her into custody. I was to bring her before my master Darth Sidious, and whatever he did with her after that was none of my concern. Instead, I crash landed on Jakku. Rey found me, and nursed me back to health."

"Okay, eww," Kylo said, waving his hands in dismissal. "I don't need to hear the details of your weird romance."

Rey laughed. "Okay, we will spare you that. But we kept things professional for a long time."

"Except for that time I woke up," Maul teased.

"You were padding around my home naked!" Rey shot back. "I _told_ you to put clothes on, they were clean."

Maul shrugged his shoulders. "You liked it."

"I didn't say I didn't _enjoy_ it. But...okay, we're grossing Kylo out again," Rey said.

Kylo laughed. "No, I'm just amused by you two. Now, I get it. You are the light to his dark. The balance together. I'm jealous."

"I do not share what is mine," Maul stated plainly.

Maul was about to say more, but then a bright light shined through the bridge, and everyone went running to look at it.

"Get down!" Maul shouted. Kylo nodded, and without thinking, pulled Rey down beneath him, protectively.

He didn't know why he felt guided in the Force to do it, but he did. The Silencer bowed and creaked around them. Maul came to Rey's side, and a stab of jealousy washed over him as the Sith Lord held his lover close. The bright light washed over them all, and then darkness as a city in the desert was shown in the distance, and Kylo Ren knew no more until he woke with a splitting migraine...


	13. Chapter 13

Rey's Pov...

Heat...sand...thirst. Then the blinding light from the sun as it stung her eyes. Then Maul was above her, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Rey felt like puking. She shook her head. She felt him pick her up in his strong arms, and bring her to what was left of The Silencer. Kylo Ren was moaning, and clutching his right side.

"Rey!" Kylo said, coming into her line of sight. "Are you alright?"

"Apart from feeling nauseous and I can't move, I'm just peachy, thank you," She said with some sarcasm.

The ship had maintained little damage, and it was still flyable, but it would take a while to repair it. In the distance, there was a sleek, chrome ship, and Maul said, "I can't _believe_ it."

Rey tried to sit up, and failed, "Maul, where are you going?"

He shook his head, and found that his lightsaber was still clipped to his belt. "Come with me. I normally work alone but this is my mission."

Kylo went to Rey, and she sighed, "Go. I'll be fine."

Kylo nodded his head, and rushed after her dark lover into the desert heat. She knew that they were on Tattoine, but more than that, she didn't know. Her legs felt so watery, and her stomach felt queasy. She just barely reached the toilet to one of the refresher's on time.

Rey puked twice, and wiped at her mouth with clean toilet paper. She touched her stomach, and felt another presence there. She mentally thought back to when she had her last period and it was....just before Takodana.

Rey washed her face in the sink, and shook her head. She knew that there was a possibility of her becoming pregnant, and it was forbidden for her to take precautions once mated to your male partner in Maul's culture, but this would only complicate things more than they were already.

She went to the medical bay, and ran the initial tests, and it came back positive. The two Sith Lords came back empty handed, but they seemed pleased. She was making dinner, and Maul seemed pleased as he handed her a lightsaber.

"I killed Kenobi's master," Maul said, bowing. Rey hugged him, and took the weapon from him.

"Well, I have dinner made in the mess hall, if you guys are hungry," Rey said absentmindedly.

She sat down to her meal of eggs, and pancakes, and then the smell of the eggs hit her already sensitive stomach, and she all but bolted to the nearest refresher to puke again. She was halfway through her next bout of nausea when Maul burst in with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Is it...the time traveling, or something else?"

Rey looked into her mate's golden eyes and started to cry.

"Oh, no. What's wrong?"

Rey sniffed. "Maul, I'm...I think I'm pregnant."

At first, she had a stupid feeling that he would be angry with her, but he wordlessly, took her in his arms and crushed her to him, kissing her forehead. "Do...do you know for certain?"

Rey sighed. "I ran the initial tests, and they came back positive, but...I don't know if the time rift had something to do with it. Should I be worried?"

"No. But, may I?" He asked, somewhat humbly.

Rey grinned and broke away from him so he could lay a hand on her belly. He closed his eyes, and then he smiled. "Well, it is too soon to tell the gender yet, but you definitely are with child."

"And, you're not mad?"  
"Why would I be, my love?"

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. "I just...we still have this mission, and you might find me a burden now, and..." She trailed off. "Well, I know how you are during a mission. You told me you hate distractions."

Maul kissed her gently. "Reyna, Vijya. You are my mate. You carry our child. You would have been a distraction before yes, but I don't see this child as anything but a blessing from the gods. Do you need to rest?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm pregnant, not helpless. I can still eat."

He helped her up, and they went back to the mess hall. She was able to eat now, and every so often, Kylo Ren would watch them, and not comment. Somehow, he seemed to know better. Besides, the Force already told him the so called happy news. Gross.

When dinner was cleared away, plans were put into motion to track the Naboo cruiser. There was only one real place for the Jedi and the Queen to go, and that was Coruscant, the Imperial capital. They all agreed that it was the most logical course of action, and yet Rey had a bad feeling about this, a very bad one where not all of them were going to make it through this by the time everything was said and done. She just prayed that she was wrong...


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo's Pov...

He had been to Coruscant many times in the course of his service to the First Order, but it was never so opulent on the surface as during these pre Empire days. It was nothing short of amazing, really. It had taken The Silencer two months to be repaired, mostly for the expense of doing it, because some of the parts were rare in Tatooine, and credits were not really recognized, because the system was controlled by the Hutt crime family.

Rey impressed him with how hard she worked, despite her condition; most women would have bitched and moaned about it. But she was tough as nails, and despite her belonging to Darth Maul, he found himself beginning to like her.

The Emperor was moonlighting as a senator, and he would need to tread carefully there. But Maul and Rey seemed keen on the idea of taking the Sith Lord out, and he had no choice but to help. Perhaps, this one act would change his whole family for the better. Hell, maybe the whole galaxy. What in the hell was happening to him?

He was going through his forms when Rey entered the training hall, troubled.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "It's not your kid is it, troubling you?"

Rey sighed. "No. But, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing, particularly about Maul."

He turned off his lightsaber and sat down on one of the mats, patting the space in front of him. Rey sat, Indian style, and he almost reached out to touch her hands, but she wouldn't confide in him again if he did that, he knew. He also hated playing therapist, but since Darth Maul was off hunting Obi Wan Kenobi down to reverse his fate, he had to be the one to comfort Rey.

"What did you see in your meditations lately?" He asked.

"Death, for Maul. Possibly for my child," Rey cried. "Oh, Kylo! I don't...I don't think I could handle it on my own."

Without thinking, she grasped his hands, and seeing what she was doing, dropped them. "I...I'm sorry, Kylo. I don't know why I did that. Forgive me--"

"Ben," He found himself correcting her. She stood up, and looked down at him, a question in her hazel eyes. "My name is Ben."

Rey chuckled. "I know."

She walked out of the room, but as she did, their eyes met, and something about that look of longing in her eyes, made him want to comfort her for some bizarre reason he couldn't name.

He went back to training, and he poured every emotion into the darkside of the Force. Lightning formed in his hands, and he smiled. Hmm...this was an interesting new development. He had never been able to use Force lightning before. He took a shower, and put on a fresh uniform and mask...

❤❤❤

Maul arrived at their shared apartment in a flurry of excitement. Well, as much as the Sith Lord could manage, that was. The Emperor was in session in the Senate, and the Queen was there.

"I'm getting my grandmother out of this," Kylo snarled when it was suggested by Maul that she become collateral damage in this. "With or without your help."

"Guys, stop!" Rey shouted. "I will get Queen Amidala to safety. You two get Darth Sidious."

They both turned to stare at her. "You will do no such thing in your state!" Maul argued. "I forbid it!"

A cold light danced in Rey's eyes. "You, _forbid_ me?! I am invested in this as much as you two. I'm rescuing a non Force sensitive woman, while you two play dark heroes. Then, maybe, just maybe, save Kylo's damn grandfather from himself. Or was that not clear from what we all saw in our meditations lately?"

Maul grumbled, "I just don't want you hurt, Rey."

Rey sighed. "I know. But you trained me to be strong. We'll be fine."

"Very well." Maul said nothing more, but Kylo could sense anger pouring off of the Sith Lord in waves. Maul glared at him, and Kylo shook his head.

They set out early the next morning, and the Senate building loomed in the distance. As they got closer, Kylo could sense the Sith Lord clearly. Rey saw an elaborately dressed woman in red and gold robes, and headdress step out of her speeder. Kylo paused in his steps, and stared at this young woman. He could see his mother in her dark brown eyes, the shape of her lips, but it was clear that his mother and uncle Luke got a mixture of both parents.

"That's her," He said, pointing. "You're up, Rey."

Rey nodded, and stealthily moved to intercept her. The Queen's guards moved in to block her from getting to the Queen, and moved to attack Rey. Quick as a cat, Rey ignited her lightsaber and killed four of the Queen's guards.

Kylo moved in to intercept at a nod from Rey, and froze the disguised Emperor with the Force.

"You're coming with us, senator," Kylo said robotically through his mask.

"You will not get away with this," Palpatine said silkily.

"Oh, I think I will. Maul?"

"You will come with us," Maul said. He held part of his lightsaber to his master's throat. Palpatine chuckled darkly and smiled knowingly.

"Your Grace," Rey said, approaching Padme. "If you will accompany me. I have to get you to safety."

She held out Qui Gon Jinn's lightsaber to the Queen, and she took it. "I...I don't know how to use it," Padme said. "I don't have the Force."

Rey grinned. "All you have to do is deflect any blaster shots coming your way. Come, the guys will follow us."

The Queen nodded, and grinned wolfishly. Rey smiled back, and then glanced at Kylo. _"Be safe, Ben,"_ She said through the Force. He nodded, and she nodded back. He watched her leave, and he cursed himself for the sudden pain he felt upon her leaving. It was at that moment that he realized that he wanted her after all...


	15. Chapter 15

Rey's Pov...

The Queen followed reluctantly, and watched in amazement as the young Jedi woman deflected shots from blasters as they fled to the ship docking bay. Rey grabbed the Queen's hand, and led her to a sleek, black ship. Rey turned off her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, and got in the pilot seat.

"Strap yourself in, Majesty," She barked at the shell shocked girl. The girl belted her safety belt, and Rey took off, praying that Maul didn't do something too reckless.

Then she felt, rather than saw the burning lightsaber rip through her mate as her grandfather tore Maul to pieces. "What's wrong?" The girl asked, concerned. "Who is Maul?"

Rey realized that she had been repeating his name over and over again, as if to will life back into him. Rey landed The Silencer at Kylo Ren's coordinates, and when she saw Kylo remove his mask, and hand her Maul's weapon, she knew that the Force told her the truth.

"No...no,no,no,no, NO!!" Rey screamed, unable to take it any more.

Kylo held her in his arms, and she weakly beat at his chest. He didn't say a word, he just held her tightly. She was soaking his uniform with her tears, but he didn't care.

Kylo kissed the top of her head, and said, "It was Sidious who did this, Rey. I got knocked out with Force lightning, and didn't see the fight, but when I came to....I...I tried to heal him. I did, but I couldn't, he was already gone."

"He would have wanted to die fighting," Rey said, when she regained some of her composure. "But...he won't get to see his _child_ , Ben. That's what saddens me the most."

She saw a resolve come into Kylo Ren's eyes then, and he said, "You won't have to do it alone, Rey. Marry me."

Rey looked at the dark Jedi with shock. Was he for real?? "I...Now is not the best time to ask."

Kylo shook his head. "Not now, later. I'm willing to be there for you and your child. If you will let me, that is."

Rey nodded. "Yes, but not now. Let's complete this mission, and in time, yes, we can marry."

Kylo smiled warmly, and kissed her chastely. "Thank you, Rey. I may not be Maul, but I think we will be good together."

They parted and Kylo took over the controls, and they took off for Coruscant. When they jumped into hyperspace, Rey took a shower and got ready for bed. She was about to lie down for bed when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. Oh no...

❤❤❤

She rushed to the refresher and felt something small and bloody slip out from between her legs. It looked very small, and fetus-like. She turned on the shower, and sobbed for the two losses in her life. Her mate was dead, slain cruelly by her own grandfather, and now, her child miscarried. It was Padme who found her, and Padme who helped clean her up, and put her to bed.

Later, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms while she cried herself to sleep. When Rey did fall asleep, he considered going back out to the bridge to leave her alone with her grief, but Rey instinctively grabbed his hand.

"Don't go, please," Rey said, sleepily.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just...until I go to sleep?"  
"Okay."

He laid down beside Rey, and rained kisses on her face, and lastly, one on her lips. Rey slept, and when he was sure that she was completely asleep, he left to attend the ship, and get information about where Darth Sidious was going. Gods, knew that with any luck they could end this Intergalactic war before it even begun with the death of Darth Sidious...


	16. Chapter 16

Maul's Pov...

The emptied Senate building seemed cavernous to the red zabrak Sith Lord as his master stood cackling at him and Kylo Ren.

"Ah, I see you brought a friend, Maul," Sidious cackled, "Let's see if the odds favor you, shall we?"

Maul smiled sardonically, and ignited his double bladed lightsaber. He pushed thoughts of Rey and their child from his mind, as he felt the familiar cold, comfort of the darkside strengthen his limbs, preparing him for battle. He whirled his blades around, and advanced on his old master. Kylo flanked him, and they attacked.

But Kylo was blasted with Force lightning before he had time to deflect it. Maul ignored the dark Jedi. He knew that he had to defeat this monster for Rey, for the future, and to change the fate of his planet. But most of all, he wanted his master dead, because the past had to die.

They faced off, flipping and dodging each other's attacks, but what Maul couldn't account for was the older Sith Lord's speed and experience. Somehow, Sidious got past his defenses, and sliced at his unguarded abdomen. As he looked down at his intestines and guts trailing down, Kylo Ren blasted Sidious with Force lightning, and beheaded the Sith Lord.

Kylo came to his side, and cradled his head. Kylo took off his mask, and Maul was proud of the younger dark Jedi for not shedding tears, tears were unmanly. "I can heal you," Kylo insisted.

Maul shook his head, coughing. "No...just care for Rey. She will need you...will you do that?"

"Yes, I will."

"I..." cough, cough..."Go to my brother...to my ancestors. Tell Rey I loved her. I....n-never said it enough. I lo--" Maul fought to stay conscious, to fight for the air to remain in his lungs, but he couldn't hold on. _I love you, Rey. Please live for me..._

❤❤❤

Kylo's Pov...

When Darth Maul breathed his last, and became one with the Force, that is when he allowed himself to cry. He clipped Maul's weapon to his belt, and stood up. He put on his mask after he wiped away his tears, and killed every black Republic guard that dared to attack him.

He had a few close calls, but he finally made it to The Silencer. Rey was screaming out her grief as his terrified future grandmother looked on, helpless to do anything but stare at her.

It only got worse when he handed her Maul's weapon. She sobbed in his arms, and told her how her husband died. Rey continued to cry, and would not come out of her quarters...

❤❤❤

Three Hours Later...

"I...I'm worried about her," Padme confessed. "I've never dealt with this kind of grief before. Who was that creepy red guy with you guys?"

Kylo sighed sadly. "Her husband, Maul. He was killed by Palpatine."

Padme's dark brown eyes, so like his, went wide with shock. "She...Oh, my..." Padme blushed, "He seemed too intimidating looking to have a wife. She must love him deeply, poor thing. You should comfort her."

Kylo smiled. "I will, and now that Palpatine is dead, we will go with you to Naboo to fight beside you as your guards."

"But isn't that too soon for her? She just lost her husband," His grandmother argued.

"Rey is a Jedi," Kylo said, "She will manage. Now, get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

He was about to get ready for bed when Padme burst into his quarters and frantically explained that Rey suffered a miscarriage.

"Did you clean it up?" He asked, referring to the bloody fetus.

Padme nodded, and wordlessly went to her quarters. Rey was crying, and her eyes looked bloodshot, but otherwise she seemed alright physically. Mentally, however, was another thing entirely.

He felt his heart go out to her, and wished that Maul were here. She was his wife, not his. He got into bed with her, and Rey pulled herself into his arms, sobbing. They held each other, and when she was truly asleep he slipped out of bed, but not before planting a very faint kiss on her lips.

He went to his own bed, and punched his second pillow, cursing himself for wanting something that could never be, and wishing that she had been his from the beginning...


	17. Chapter 17

Rey's Pov...

Seven Years Later....

A little dark haired boy and girl ran and played hide and seek in the flower garden, while Rey watched from afar on her wooden swing. The Battle of Naboo had been less violent with the death of Emperor Palpatine, but there was still lots of loss of life on both sides of the conflict. Queen Amidala was hailed as the savior of Naboo, and the bringer of peace with the gungans. But when Kylo and Rey left, the space slip distortion jolted them back to their time, and they found themselves crashlanding on Athc-to.

Luke Skywalker didn't exactly welcome them with open arms, but he softened up when it was announced that they were engaged. Within a month, he held a small ceremony for them, and as Rey looked up into the eyes of her new husband, she felt nothing but love.

Ben kissed her briefly, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. They pulled away, and that night had been nothing short of magical.

Now, seven years later, she looked back on the products of that night, and briefly wished that Maul had lived. Evelyn, and Caleb were beautiful children, strong in the Force already, but by all rights, they should have been Maul's. Rey watched as Caleb zapped his twin sister with Force lightning, and Evelyn yelped.

"Cal! Evvie! Stop that this instant!" Rey ordered sharply. "What did Master Luke tell you two?"

Caleb's dark brown eyes stared up at her, and he cried. "To...to not attack people unless they're a bad guy. But mommy, Evvie started it!"

Rey rubbed at her temple, and set her holo reader aside. She picked up her son, and sat him beside her. "I know she did, but she's your sister, not your enemy, dear. Now, go apologize."

Caleb did, and Evelyn came out running, as Ben chased her. She squealed when he picked her up, planting little kisses all over her little face.

"Daddy, daddy! Again!" Evelyn shouted happily.

Rey watched as her handsome husband played with their children. Ben strolled over to her, dressed in simple gray and black Jedi robes, and handed her his latest find of shells that she's collected for necklaces and earrings over time.

"Oh, Ben. They're beautiful, darling," She said sadly, fingering the double bladed lightsaber belted to her hip, whose blades still glowed as red as its previous owner. "But..."

Ben sighed and sat beside her, swinging them with one of his feet. "I know. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I love you. You know that, but..." She blushed, "But I think a part of me will always love Maul."

Ben kissed her hands. "And you should. It was a crime for you to lose him as you did. I only want your happiness, my love. I always did, even before I loved you. Do you want me to go?"

Rey shook her head. "No, stay. I think I want to try for another child, Ben, really try."

Ben's eyes lit up, and he beamed with happiness. "I was meaning to broach that topic with you, but we've been so busy here training the padawans and younglings that I didn't think you were ready."

Rey caressed his slightly rough cheek, and kissed him. "I'm ready now. Come to me tonight, and we can make love under the full moon light by the ocean."

"It's a date."

"Good. Don't be late." Ben kissed her again, and they went about their separate duties until after dinner, where they slipped away to have the night of their lives...


	18. Chapter 18

Rey's Pov...

The moon shone full and bright upon the beach as Rey walked, clad only in a thin cloak, and thin white, gauzy dress that barely covered up her nakedness underneath. She walked into the warm ocean water, and swam for a bit before getting out. Ben approached her, choosing to wear his old black uniform for the occasion.

They approached each other, and there was a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before. He plunged his fingers into her wet hair, and tore her dress off of her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, and her hands traveled down his back and cupped his ass as he grinded against her. They didn't speak as Ben quickly undressed, and tossed his uniform on the dry part of the beach.

He laid her down on the wet part of the beach, and as the waves crashed against them, he moved fluidly in and out of her, pouring all of his pent up love, passion, and desire for her in every kiss, touch, and thrust. Rey soon straddled him, and rode him fast and deep, as their tongues found one another.

"Oh, Ben...Bennn...BEN! OH, GODS, BEN!!" Rey screamed as she came undone underneath of him.

He put her feet on his shoulders, and began pounding in and out of her, hitting her gspot every time. He soon shuddered against her, and growled in the back of his throat as he filled her with his release.

"Rey..." He whispered, as if her name was a prayer. Rey looked up at Ben, and had never felt so complete as she did in that moment, because she knew in him she had found her home at last...

The End


	19. Alternate Ending

Rey's Pov...

Maul had been most stubborn after he had been brought on board for medical attention. But Rey was there, comforting and guiding her mate, insisting on doing a lot of the nursing herself. Kylo said that she was taking too much on, particularly since she was pregnant, but Rey wouldn't listen, she had to be there for him when he woke up.

It was a week when Maul finally opened his golden red eyes. "Oh, my love," Rey said, crying. "You're awake!"

She rained kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and lips, and it was there that Maul kissed her back, slipping his tongue briefly into her mouth.

"How long have I been here?" He asked.

"A week."  
"And Sidious?"

Rey smiled proudly, "Kylo killed him. He was so brave. But he was worse off than you. You two are bad patients, you know that?"

Maul grinned. "I can imagine it. Will pretty boy live?"

Rey sighed. "Yes. But he means _nothing_ to me. Gods, your jealousy is annoying. Plus, I'm not exactly feeling sexy these days, being pregnant."

Maul ran a hand over her slowly rounded belly, and smiled. "You're still beautiful to me, Rey. Always. When do you think they will release me? I am anxious to have you again."

"Probably in a few days."

"Come here," He ordered softly. Rey curled up beside him, not caring if it was against hospital regulations. They both slept a lot more peacefully, and when he was released, they traveled to his home planet.

The Nightsisters welcomed her, but it took some time for them to warm to her, especially Mother Talzin, Maul's mother, and the mother superior of the order. A formal mating ceremony was scheduled for her after the baby was born. When she gave birth to a son, they saw it as a blessing from the Force itself on their union.

The ritual itself was primal, but romantic as the chants the Nightsisters and Brothers sang were ones to bless their union, and only death to break the bond, for their Force ghosts to be together forever. Rey was moved to happy tears by the songs, and ancient tribal instruments being played. Maul came out after challenging a few Nightbrothers to a few non lethal duels to win her hand.

A bed, surrounded by candles was on center stage as Rey waited for her mate. He came to her, naked to the waist, and he lifted up her thin black dress, revealing her naked body to the entire tribe. She didn't care, she only cared about the handsome warrior in front of her. He undressed as well, and began to kiss her passionately as the drums beat a steady primal beat in the background. She began to stroke his cock, and he growled, pushing her on to the bed.

She toyed with his horns as he licked her everywhere, and with a deep kiss, entered her gently. "I love you, Rey," He whispered in her ear. "Not even death will keep me from your side."

Rey cried. "Oh, Maul, I love you too. With all that I am, it is yours."

Maul smiled, and then began to make love to her at a frenzied pace. It was only when they were done, that the others left, and dawn creeped over the horizon.

They went back to their little house deep in the swampy forest, and lived out their days on Dathomir with many children around them, creating the family Rey had always longed for, but thought she could never have, in the arms of the devil himself...

The End


End file.
